The present invention relates to a rocker reclining chair and a mechanism for such a chair, and especially to a rocker reclining chair and mechanism which provides a greater degree of comfort to a user, provides enhanced stability, particularly when the ottoman of the chair is extended, provides enhanced ease of operation, and which may require a reduced number of parts to manufacture.
Reclining chairs may be more comfortable if the chair's ottoman (also known as a leg rest or footrest) can be elevated and extended while the back of the chair is tilted rearward to allow the user to comfortably recline with his or her feet raised. A higher degree of elevation (or pitch) of the ottoman may provide a higher degree of comfort. However, a reclining chair that includes a rocker arrangement may become unstable when the ottoman is elevated and extended, unless a locking mechanism is provided to prevent rocking movement of the chair when the ottoman is in the extended position. Typical examples of prior art rocking reclining chairs that include locking mechanisms are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,000,754 and 4,601,513. Such mechanisms, which are typically handle-operated can be complex and include many pans in their linkages. A complex mechanism may be more difficult to manufacture and assemble, and may also require the user to apply an undesirable amount of force to the handle to operate the mechanism.
A need exists, therefore, for improved rocking reclining chair mechanisms that securely lock the chair to prevent rocking motion when the ottoman is in the extended position, while permitting the ottoman to reach a greater height for enhanced comfort. A need also exists for a rocking reclining chair that requires a reduced number of parts, so that manufacturing is more efficient and economical. A need also exists for a rocking reclining chair mechanism that can be operated easily by the user in comfort.